1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle frame and more particularly, to a combination vehicle frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various vehicles such as tricycles, bicycles, kick scooters, and etc. are commercially available for use as transportable vehicle means and/or sports means. A baby tricycle is a small vehicle for propelling by a child sitting on it. A kick scooter is a wheeled device that is movable on the floor when the user stands with one leg on it and kicks with the other leg against the floor.
The aforesaid various vehicles (carriers) are designed for different purposes. Consumers may have to spend a lot of money to purchase different vehicles (carriers) for different purposes. Further, these conventional vehicles (carriers) are commonly well assembled in factory for ready use, not allow the consumers to enjoy the function of do-it-yourself.